January 14
January 14 is the 14th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 351 days remaining until the end of the year (352 inleap years). In the 20th and 21st centuries the Julian calendar is 13 days behind the Gregorian calendar, thus January 14 is sometimes celebrated as New Year's Day (Old New Year) by religious groups who use the Julian calendar. Events *1301 – Andrew III of Hungary dies, ending the Árpád dynasty in Hungary. *1343 – Arnošt of Pardubice becomes the last bishop of Prague and, subsequently, the first Archbishop of Prague. *1539 – Spain annexes Cuba. *1639 – The "Fundamental Orders", the first written constitution that created a government, is adopted in Connecticut. *1724 – King Philip V of Spain abdicates the throne. *1761 – The Third Battle of Panipat is fought in India between the Afghans under Ahmad Shah Durrani and the Marathas. *1784 – American Revolutionary War: Ratification Day, United States - Congress ratifies the Treaty of Paris with Great Britain. *1814 – Treaty of Kiel: Frederick VI of Denmark cedes Norway to Sweden in return for Pomerania. *1822 – Greek War of Independence: Acrocorinth is captured by Theodoros Kolokotronis and Demetrios Ypsilantis. *1858 – Napoleon III of France escapes an assassination attempt. *1907 – An earthquake in Kingston, Jamaica kills more than 1,000. *1911 – Roald Amundsen's South Pole expedition makes landfall on the eastern edge of the Ross Ice Shelf. *1933 – The controversial "Bodyline" cricket tactics used by Douglas Jardine's England peak when Australian captain Bill Woodfull is hit over the heart. *1938 – Norway claims Queen Maud Land in Antarctica. *1943 – World War II: Japan begins Operation Ke, the successful operation to evacuate its forces from Guadalcanal during the Guadalcanal Campaign. *1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill begin the Casablanca Conference to discuss strategy and study the next phase of the war. *1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt becomes the first President of the United States to travel by airplane while in office when he travels fromMiami to Morocco to meet with Winston Churchill. *1950 – The first prototype of the MiG-17 makes its maidenFLIGHT. *1952 – NBC's long-running morning news program Today debuts, with host Dave Garroway. *1953 – Josip Broz Tito is inaugurated as the first President of Yugoslavia. *1954 – The Hudson Motor Car Company merges with Nash-Kelvinator Corporation forming the American Motors Corporation. *1957 – Kripalu Maharaj was named fifth Jagadguru (world teacher) after giving seven days of speeches before 500 Hindu scholars. *1960 – The Reserve Bank of Australia, the country's central bank and banknote issuing authority, is established. *1967 – Counterculture of the 1960s: The Human Be-In, takes place in San Francisco, California's Golden Gate Park, launching the Summer of Love. *1969 – An accidental explosion aboard the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/USS_Enterprise_(CVN-65) USS Enterprise] near Hawaii kills 27 people. *1972 – Queen Margrethe II of Denmark ascends the throne, the first Queen of Denmark since 1412 and the first Danish monarch not named Frederick or Christian since 1513. *1973 – Elvis Presley's concert Aloha from Hawaii is broadcast live via satellite, and sets the record as the most watched broadcast by an individual entertainer in television history. *1975 – Teenage heiress Lesley Whittle is kidnapped by Donald Neilson, aka "the Black Panther". *1999 – Toronto Mayor Mel Lastman becomes the first mayor in Canada to call in the Army to help with emergency medical evacuations and snow removal after more than one meter of snow paralyzes the city. *2000 – A United Nations tribunal sentences five Bosnian Croats to up to 25 years for the 1993 killing of over 100 Muslims in a Bosnian village. *2004 – The national flag of the Republic of Georgia, the so-called "five cross flag", isRESTORED to official use after a hiatus of some 500 years. *2005 – The [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Huygens_(spacecraft) Huygens probe] lands on Saturn's moon Titan. *2010 – Yemen declares an open war against the terrorist group al-Qaeda. *2011 – Former president of Tunisia, Zine El Abidine Ben Ali flees his country to Saudi Arabia after a series of street demonstrations against his regime and corrupt policies, asking for freedom, rights and democracy, considered as the anniversary of the Tunisian Revolution and the birth of the Arab Spring. Births *83 BC – Mark Antony, Roman general and politician (d. 30 BCE) *1131 – Valdemar I of Denmark (d. 1182) *1451 – Franchinus Gaffurius, Italian composer and theorist (d. 1522) *1477 – Hermann of Wied, German archbishop (d. 1552) *1507 – Catherine of Austria, Queen of Portugal (d. 1578) *1552 – Alberico Gentili, Italian-English academic and jurist (d. 1608) *1615 – John Biddle, English minister and theologian (d. 1662) *1683 – Gottfried Silbermann, German instrument maker (d. 1753) *1684 – Johann Matthias Hase, German mathematician, astronomer, and cartographer (d. 1742) *1684 – Jean-Baptiste van Loo, French painter (d. 1745) *1699 – Jakob Adlung, German organist, historian, and theorist (d. 1762) *1700 – Picander, German poet and playwright (d. 1764) *1702 – Emperor Nakamikado of Japan (d. 1737) *1705 – Jean-Baptiste Charles Bouvet de Lozier, French sailor, explorer, and politician (d. 1786) *1741 – Benedict Arnold, American-English general (d. 1801) *1767 – Maria Theresa of Austria (d. 1827) *1780 – Henry Baldwin, American judge and politician (d. 1844) *1792 – Christian Julius de Meza, Danish general (d. 1865) *1793 – John C. Clark, American lawyer and politician (d. 1852) *1798 – Johan Rudolph Thorbecke, Dutch historian, jurist, and politician, 3rd Prime Minister of the Netherlands (d. 1872) *1800 – Ludwig Ritter von Köchel, Austrian composer, botanist, and publisher (d. 1877) *1806 – Charles Hotham, English-Australian soldier and politician, 1st Governor of Victoria (d. 1855) *1806 – Matthew Fontaine Maury American astronomer, oceanographer, and historian (d. 1873) *1818 – Zachris Topelius, Finnish author and journalist (d. 1898) *1819 – Dimitrie Bolintineanu, Romanian poet and politician (d. 1872) *1824 – Vladimir Stasov, Russian critic (d. 1906) *1836 – Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter and lithographer (d. 1904) *1841 – Berthe Morisot, French painter (d. 1895) *1845 – Henry Petty-Fitzmaurice, 5th Marquess of Lansdowne, English politician, 34th Governor-General of India (d. 1927) *1850 – Jean de Reszke, Polish-French tenor and educator (d. 1925) *1850 – Pierre Loti, French captain and author (d. 1923) *1856 – J. F. Archibald, Australian journalist and publisher, co-founded The Bulletin (d. 1919) *1861 – Mehmed VI, Ottoman sultan (d. 1926) *1863 – Manuel de Oliveira Gomes da Costa, Portuguese general and politician, 10th President of Portugal (d. 1929) *1863 – Richard F. Outcault, American author and illustrator (d. 1928) *1869 – Robert Fournier-Sarlovèze, French polo player and politician (d. 1937) *1870 – George Pearce, Australian carpenter and politician (d. 1952) *1875 – Albert Schweitzer, French-Gabonese physician and philosopher, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) *1876 – Robert Loraine, British actor-aviator (d. 1935) *1882 – Hendrik Willem van Loon, Dutch-American historian and journalist (d. 1944) *1883 – Nina Ricci, Italian-French fashion designer (d. 1970) *1886 – Hugh Lofting, English author and poet, created Doctor Dolittle (d. 1947) *1887 – Hugo Steinhaus, Polish mathematician and academic (d. 1972) *1891 – Ville Kyrönen, Finnish runner (d. 1959) *1892 – Martin Niemöller, German pastor and theologian (d. 1984) *1892 – Hal Roach, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1992) *1896 – John Dos Passos, American author, poet, and playwright (d. 1970) *1897 – Hasso von Manteuffel, German general and politician (d. 1978) *1899 – Carlos P. Romulo, Filipino soldier and politician, President of the United Nations General Assembly (d. 1985) *1901 – Bebe Daniels, American actress, singer, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1971) *1901 – Alfred Tarski, Polish-American mathematician and philosopher (d. 1983) *1904 – Cecil Beaton, English photographer, painter, and costume designer (d. 1980) *1904 – Emily Hahn, American journalist and author (d. 1997) *1904 – Babe Siebert, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1939) *1905 – Takeo Fukuda, Japanese politician, 67th Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1995) *1906 – William Bendix, American actor and singer (d. 1964) *1906 – James Corson, American discus thrower (d. 1981) *1907 – Georges-Émile Lapalme, Canadian politician (d. 1985) *1908 – Russ Columbo, American singer, violinist, and actor (d. 1934) *1909 – Brenda Forbes, British-American actress (d. 1996) *1909 – Joseph Losey, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1984) *1911 – Sailor Jerry, American tattoo artist (d. 1973) *1911 – Anatoly Rybakov, Russian-American author (d. 1998) *1912 – Tillie Olsen, American author and academic (d. 2007) *1914 – Harold Russell, Canadian-American soldier and actor (d. 2002) *1915 – Mark Goodson, American game show producer; created Family Feud and The Price Is Right (d. 1992) *1917 – Billy Butterfield, American trumpet player (d. 1988) *1918 – Ilona Edelsheim-Gyulai, Hungarian-English wife of István Horthy (d. 2013) *1919 – Giulio Andreotti, Italian journalist and politician; 41st Prime Minister of Italy (d. 2013) *1919 – Andy Rooney, American soldier and journalist (d. 2011) *1920 – Bertus de Harder, Dutch footballer and manager (d. 1982) *1920 – R. K. Srikantan, Indian singer (d. 2014) *1921 – Murray Bookchin, American author and philosopher (d. 2006) *1921 – Kenneth Bulmer, American author (d. 2005) *1923 – Fred Beckey, American mountaineer and author *1924 – Carole Cook, American actress and singer *1924 – Guy Williams, American-Argentinian actor (d. 1989) *1925 – Jean-Claude Beton, Algerian-French businessman; founded Orangina (d. 2013) *1925 – Yukio Mishima, Japanese author, poet, and playwright (d. 1970) *1925 – Louis Quilico, Canadian opera singer (d. 2000) *1926 – Frank Aletter, American actor (d. 2009) *1926 – Warren Mitchell, English actor *1926 – Tom Tryon, American actor, producer, and author (d. 1991) *1927 – Zuzana Růžičková, Czech harpsichord player *1928 – Gerald Arpino, American dancer and choreographer (d. 2008) *1928 – Lars Forssell, Swedish author, poet, and songwriter (d. 2007) *1928 – Hans Kornberg, German-English biologist and academic *1928 – Garry Winogrand, American photographer and author (d. 1984) *1930 – Kenny Wheeler, Canadian-English trumpet player and composer (Azimuth) (d. 2014) *1931 – Frank Costigan, Australian lawyer and politician (d. 2009) *1931 – Martin Holdgate, English biologist and academic *1931 – Caterina Valente, French-Italian actress, singer, and dancer *1932 – Don Garlits, American race car driver *1933 – Stan Brakhage, American director and producer (d. 2003) *1934 – Richard Briers, English actor and singer (d. 2013) *1934 – Alberto Rodriguez Larreta, Argentinian race car driver (d. 1977) *1935 – Ennio Girolami, Italian actor (d. 2013) *1935 – Lucile Wheeler, Canadian skier *1937 – Sobhan Babu, Indian actor (d. 2008) *1937 – J. Bernlef, Dutch author and poet (d. 2012) *1937 – Ken Higgs, English cricketer and coach *1937 – Erland Kops, Danish badminton player *1937 – Rao Gopal Rao, Indian actor, producer, and politician (d. 1994) *1937 – Sonny Siebert, American baseball player *1938 – Morihiro Hosokawa, Japanese journalist and politician, 79th Prime Minister of Japan *1938 – Jack Jones, American singer and actor *1938 – Allen Toussaint, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer *1939 – Kurt Moylan, Guamanian politician, 1st Lieutenant Governor of Guam *1940 – Julian Bond, American academic and politician *1940 – Ron Kostelnik, American football player (d. 1993) *1940 – Siegmund Nimsgern, German bass-baritone *1940 – Trevor Nunn, English director and composer *1940 – Vasilka Stoeva, Bulgarian discus thrower *1941 – Faye Dunaway, American actress and producer *1941 – Barry Jenner, American actor *1941 – Milan Kučan, Slovenian politician, 1st President of Slovenia *1942 – Ian Brayshaw, Australian cricketer and footballer *1942 – Dave Campbell, American baseball player and sportscaster *1942 – Gerben Karstens, Dutch cyclist *1943 – Angelo Bagnasco, Italian cardinal *1943 – Mariss Jansons, Latvian conductor *1943 – Shannon Lucid, American biochemist and astronaut *1943 – José Luis Rodríguez, Venezuelan singer and actor *1943 – Holland Taylor, American actress and playwright *1944 – Marjoe Gortner, American actor and producer *1944 – Graham Marsh, Australian golfer and architect *1944 – Nina Totenberg, American journalist *1945 – Kees Bakels, Dutch conductor *1945 – Kathleen Chalfant, American actress *1945 – Maina Gielgud, English ballerina and director *1945 – Einar Hákonarson, Icelandic painter and educator *1946 – Harold Shipman, English serial killer (d. 2004) *1947 – Taylor Branch, American historian and author *1947 – Bev Perdue, American politician, 73rd Governor of North Carolina *1947 – Lembit Sibul, Estonian actor and journalist (d. 2001) *1947 – Bill Werbeniuk, Canadian snooker player (d. 2003) *1948 – T Bone Burnett, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1948 – Al Feuerbach, American shot putter and technologist *1948 – Valeri Kharlamov, Russian ice hockey player (d. 1981) *1948 – Vasiliy Khmelevskiy, Belarusian hammer thrower (d. 2002) *1948 – John Lescroart, American author *1948 – Carl Weathers, American football player and actor *1949 – Paul Chubb, Australian actor (d. 2002) *1949 – Lawrence Kasdan, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1949 – Mary Robison, American author and academic *1949 – Charlie Tumahai, New Zealand singer, bass player and songwriter (Be-Bop Deluxe) (d. 1995) *1949 – İlyas Salman, Turkish actor, director, and screenwriter *1949 – Lamar Williams, American bass player (d. 1983) *1950 – Rambhadracharya, Indian religious leader, scholar, and author *1950 – Arthur Byron Cover, American author and screenwriter *1950 – Nicholas McGegan, British harpsichordist, flautist, and conductor *1951 – Fița Lovin, Romanian runner *1952 – Sydney Biddle Barrows, American businesswoman and author *1952 – Maureen Dowd, American journalist and author *1952 – Konstantinos Iosifidis, Greek footballer and manager *1952 – Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu, Romanian engineer and politician, 60th Prime Minister of Romania *1953 – David Clary, EnglishCHEMIST AND academic *1953 – Denzil Douglas, Caribbean educator and politician; 2nd Prime Minister of Saint Kitts and Nevis *1953 – Hans Westerhoff, Dutch biologist and academic *1954 – Jim Duggan, American wrestler and actor *1954 – Masanobu Fuchi, Japanese wrestler and booker *1954 – Vernee Watson-Johnson, American actress *1956 – Étienne Daho, Algerian-French singer-songwriter and producer *1956 – Ben Heppner, Canadian tenor *1956 – Rosina Lippi, American linguist and author *1957 – Suzanne Danielle, English actress *1957 – Anchee Min, Chinese-American painter, photographer, and author *1958 – Colin Ferguson, Jamaican-American murderer *1959 – Geoff Tate, German-American singer-songwriter (Queensrÿche) *1960 – Meeli Kõiva, Estonian artist *1961 – Rob Hall, New Zealand mountaineer (d. 1996) *1961 – Mike Tramp, Danish singer-songwriter and guitarist (White Lion and Freak of Nature) *1962 – Michael McCaul, American lawyer and politician *1963 – Steven Soderbergh, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1963 – Gert-Jan Theunisse, Dutch cyclist *1964 – Mark Addy, English actor *1964 – Beverly Kinch, English long jumper and sprinter *1964 – Ernest Miller, American wrestler and actor *1964 – Henry Saari, Finnish porn actor and director *1964 – Shepard Smith, American journalist *1965 – Shamil Basayev, Chechen rebel (d. 2006) *1965 – Marc Delissen, Dutch field hockey player *1965 – Bob Essensa, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1965 – Hugh Fearnley-Whittingstall, English chef and critic *1965 – Ellis Paul, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1965 – Slick Rick, English-American rapper and producer *1966 – DJ Paul Elstak, Dutch DJ and producer *1966 – Robert Flello, English politician *1966 – Marco Hietala, Finnish singer-songwriter, bass player, and producer *1966 – Dan Schneider, American actor, producer, and screenwriter; founded Schneider's Bakery *1966 – Rene Simpson, Canadian-American tennis player (d. 2013) *1967 – Kerri Green, American actress *1967 – Leonardo Ortolani, Italian author; created Rat-Man *1967 – Emily Watson, English actress *1967 – Saskia Wickham, English actress *1967 – Zakk Wylde, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (Black Label Society and Pride and Glory) *1968 – Efthimis Bakatsias, Greek basketball player *1968 – LL Cool J, American rapper and actor *1968 – Ruel Fox, English footballer and manager *1968 – Veikka Gustafsson, Finnish mountaineer *1969 – Jason Bateman, American actor, director, and producer *1969 – Dave Grohl, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and drummer (Foo Fighters & Nirvana) *1970 – Imam Samudra, Indonesian terrorist (d. 2008) *1970 – Fazıl Say, Turkish pianist and composer *1970 – Gene Snitsky, American wrestler and actor *1971 – Lasse Kjus, Norwegian skier *1971 – Bert Konterman, Dutch footballer and manager *1971 – Antonios Nikopolidis, Greek footballer and manager *1972 – Kyle Brady, American football player and sportscaster *1972 – Dion Forster, South African minister, theologian, and author *1972 – James Key, English engineer *1972 – Raimondas Rumšas, Lithuanian cyclist *1973 – Eva Bes, Spanish tennis player *1973 – Giancarlo Fisichella, Italian race carDRIVER *1973 – Katie Griffin, Canadian voice actress and singer *1973 – Paul Tisdale, English footballer and manager *1974 – Kevin Durand, Canadian actor *1974 – David Flitcroft, English footballer and manager *1975 – Georgina Cates, English actress *1975 – Taylor Hayes, American porn actress *1976 – Vincenzo Chianese, Italian footballer *1976 – Olive Loughnane, Irish race walker *1977 – Narain Karthikeyan, Indian race carDRIVER *1977 – Terry Ryan, Canadian ice hockey player *1978 – Shawn Crawford, American sprinter *1979 – Karen Elson, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and model *1979 – Angela Lindvall, American model and actress *1979 – John Reuben, American rapper *1979 – Evans Soligo, Italian footballer *1980 – Clive Clarke, Irish footballer *1980 – Cory Gibbs, American soccer player *1980 – Ossama Haidar, Lebanese footballer *1980 – Byron Leftwich, American football player *1980 – Yūko Kaida, Japanese actress *1980 – Sosuke Sumitani, Japanese announcer *1980 – Taeke Taekema, Dutch field hockey player *1980 – Hiroshi Tamaki, Japanese actor and singer *1981 – Abdelmalek Cherrad, Algerian footballer *1981 – Hyleas Fountain, American heptathlete *1981 – Rosa López, Spanish singer *1981 – Concepción Montaner, Spanish long jumper *1981 – Chiharu Niiyama, Japanese actress and gravure idol *1982 – Marc Broussard, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1982 – Léo Lima, Brazilian footballer *1982 – Thomas Longosiwa, Kenyan runner *1982 – Víctor Valdés, Spanish footballer *1983 – Cesare Bovo, Italian footballer *1983 – Jason Krejza, Australian cricketer *1983 – Maxime Monfort, Belgian cyclist *1983 – Takako Uehara, Japanese singer, actress, and radio host (Speed) *1984 – Erick Aybar, American baseball player *1984 – Fred Matua, American football player (d. 2012) *1984 – Brandon Meriweather, American football player *1984 – Mike Pelfrey, American baseball player *1985 – Joel Rosario, Dominican-American jockey *1985 – Shawn Sawyer, Canadian figure skater *1986 – Cristina Aicardi, Peruvian badminton player *1986 – Yohan Cabaye, French footballer *1986 – Alessio Cossu, Italian footballer *1986 – Kouhei Takeda, Japanese actor, entertainer, and model *1987 – Atsushi Hashimoto, Japanese actor *1988 – Farshad Bashir, Afghan-Dutch politician *1988 – Mikalah Gordon, American singer and actress *1988 – Hakeem Nicks, American football player *1988 – Tom Rosenthal, English actor *1988 – Jack P. Shepherd, English actor *1988 – Keren Shlomo, Israeli tennis player *1989 – Adam Clayton, English footballer *1989 – Liu Xiaodong, Chinese footballer *1989 – Mattia Marchi, Italian footballer *1989 – Frankie Sandford, English singer-songwriter and dancer *1990 – Lelisa Desisa, Ethiopian runner *1990 – Grant Gustin, American actor and singer *1991 – Diva Montelaba, Filipino actress and singer *1992 – Robbie Brady, Irish footballer *1992 – Chieh-Yu Hsu, American tennis player *1992 – Nimue Smit, Dutch model *1993 – Daniel Bessa, Brazilian footballer *1994 – Abi Phillips, English singer-songwriter and actress *1995 – Georgios Diamantakos, Greek basketball player *1998 – Ai Moritaka, Japanese model and actress Deaths *1092 – Vratislaus II of Bohemia *1163 – Ladislaus II of Hungary (b. 1131) *1235 – Saint Sava, Serbian archbishop and saint (b. 1175) *1301 – Andrew III of Hungary (b. 1265) *1331 – Odoric of Pordenone, Italian explorer (b. 1286) *1640 – Thomas Coventry, 1st Baron Coventry, English lawyer, judge, and politician, Attorney General for England and Wales (b. 1578) *1648 – Caspar Barlaeus, Dutch historian, poet, and theologian (b. 1584) *1676 – Francesco Cavalli, Italian organist and composer (b. 1602) *1679 – Jacques de Billy, French mathematician and academic (b. 1602) *1701 – Tokugawa Mitsukuni, Japanese daimyo (b. 1628) *1742 – Edmond Halley, English astronomer, geophysicist, mathematician, meteorologist, and physicist (b. 1656) *1753 – George Berkeley, Irish-English philosopher and author (b. 1685) *1766 – Frederick V of Denmark (b. 1723) *1776 – Edward Cornwallis, English general and politician (b. 1713) *1786 – Michael Arne, English organist and composer (b. 1741) *1786 – Meshech Weare, American lawyer and politician, 1st Governor of New Hampshire (b. 1713) *1823 – Athanasios Kanakaris, Greek politician (b. 1760) *1825 – George Dance the Younger, English architect and surveyor (b. 1741) *1833 – Seraphim of Sarov, Russian monk and saint (b. 1759) *1867 – Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres, French painter and illustrator (b. 1780) *1872 – Greyfriars Bobby, Scottish dog (b. 1856) *1883 – Napoléon Coste, French guitarist and composer (b. 1806) *1887 – Peter Donders, Dutch-Surinamese priest and missionary (b. 1807) *1888 – Stephen Heller, Hungarian pianist and composer (b. 1813) *1889 – Ema Pukšec, Croatian soprano (b. 1834) *1892 – Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale (b. 1864) *1898 – Lewis Carroll, English author, mathematician, and photographer (b. 1832) *1901 – Mandell Creighton, English bishop and historian (b. 1843) *1901 – Charles Hermite, French mathematician and theorist (b. 1822) *1905 – Ernst Abbe, German physicist and engineer (b. 1840) *1907 – Sir James Fergusson, 6th Baronet, Scottish soldier and politician, 6th Governor of New Zealand (b. 1832) *1908 – Holger Drachmann, Danish poet and playwright (b. 1846) *1915 – Richard Meux Benson, English priest, founded the Society of St. John the Evangelist (b. 1824) *1919 – Platon, Estonian bishop and saint (b. 1869) *1920 – John Francis Dodge, American businessman, co-founded the Dodge Automobile Company (b. 1864) *1923 – Louis Richardet, Swiss target shooter (b. 1864) *1926 – August Sedláček, Czech historian and author (b. 1843) *1934 – Ioan Cantacuzino, Romanian physician and bacteriologist (b. 1863) *1937 – Jaishankar Prasad, Indian poet, author, and playwright (b. 1889) *1942 – Porfirio Barba-Jacob, Colombian poet and author (b. 1883) *1943 – Laura E. Richards, American author and poet (b. 1850) *1945 – Heinrich Schroth, German actor (b. 1871) *1949 – Harry Stack Sullivan, American psychiatrist and psychoanalyst (b. 1892) *1949 – Joaquín Turina, Spanish composer and academic (b. 1882) *1951 – Gregorios Xenopoulos, Greek author, journalist, and playwright (b. 1867) *1952 – Artur Kapp, Estonian composer and conductor (b. 1878) *1957 – Humphrey Bogart, American actor and singer (b. 1899) *1959 – Eivind Berggrav, Norwegian bishop (b. 1884) *1961 – Barry Fitzgerald, Irish actor (b. 1888) *1965 – Jeanette MacDonald, American actress and singer (b. 1903) *1966 – Bill Carr, American runner (b. 1909) *1966 – Sergei Korolev, Ukrainian-Russian engineer and academic (b. 1906) *1968 – Dorothea Mackellar, Australian poet (b. 1885) *1970 – William Feller, Croatian-American mathematician and academic (b. 1906) *1970 – Asım Gündüz, Turkish general (b. 1880) *1972 – Horst Assmy, German footballer (b. 1933) *1972 – Frederick IX of Denmark (b. 1899) *1976 – Abdul Razak Hussein, Malaysian lawyer and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Malaysia (b. 1922) *1977 – Anthony Eden, English soldier and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1897) *1977 – Peter Finch, English-Australian actor (b. 1916) *1977 – Anaïs Nin, French-American author (b. 1903) *1978 – Harold Abrahams, English sprinter, lawyer, and journalist (b. 1899) *1978 – Kurt Gödel, Austrian-American mathematician and philosopher (b. 1906) *1978 – Robert Heger, German conductor and composer (b. 1886) *1978 – Blossom Rock, American actress (b. 1895) *1979 – Thomas DeSimone, American gangster (b. 1950) *1980 – Robert Ardrey, American-South African author, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1908) *1981 – John O'Grady, Australian author and poet (b. 1907) *1984 – Ray Kroc, American businessman (b. 1902) *1986 – Daniel Balavoine, French singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1952) *1986 – Donna Reed, American actress and singer (b. 1921) *1987 – Turgut Demirağ, Turkish director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1921) *1987 – Douglas Sirk, German-Swiss director and screenwriter (b. 1900) *1988 – Georgy Malenkov, Russian engineer and politician, 5th Premier of the Soviet Union (b. 1902) *1990 – Mani Madhava Chakyar, Indian actor, dancer, and scholar (b. 1899) *1991 – David Arkin, American actor (b. 1941) *1991 – Gordon Bryant, Australian educator and politician (b. 1914) *1991 – Jerry Nolan, American drummer (The New York Dolls, The Heartbreakers, and The Pleasure Seekers/Cradle) (b. 1946) *1994 – Nubar Terziyan, Turkish actor (b. 1909) *1995 – Alexander Gibson, Scottish conductor (b. 1926) *1996 – Onno Tunç, Turkish composer (b. 1948) *1997 – Dollard Ménard, Canadian general (b. 1913) *1998 – Safiye Ayla, Turkish singer (b. 1907) *1999 – Muslimgauze, English DJ and producer (b. 1961) *1999 – Jerzy Grotowski, Polish-Italian actor and director (b. 1933) *2000 – Leonard Weisgard, American author and illustrator (b. 1916) *2001 – Burkhard Heim, German physicist and academic (b. 1925) *2001 – Kostas Rigopoulos, Greek actor (b. 1930) *2004 – Uta Hagen, German-American actress (b. 1919) *2004 – Ron O'Neal, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1937) *2005 – Charlotte MacLeod, Canadian-American author (b. 1922) *2005 – Conroy Maddox, English painter and educator (b. 1912) *2005 – Rudolph Moshammer, German fashion designer (b. 1940) *2005 – Jesús Rafael Soto, Venezuelan sculptor and painter (b. 1923) *2006 – Henri Colpi, French director and screenwriter (b. 1921) *2006 – Jim Gary, American sculptor (b. 1939) *2006 – Mark Philo, English footballer (b. 1984) *2006 – Shelley Winters, American actress and singer (b. 1920) *2007 – Darlene Conley, American actress (b. 1934) *2007 – Barbara Kelly, Canadian-English actress and screenwriter (b. 1924) *2007 – Robert Noortman, Dutch art dealer (b. 1946) *2007 – Vassilis Photopoulos, Greek painter, director, and set designer (b. 1934) *2008 – Judah Folkman, American physician, biologist, and academic (b. 1933) *2009 – Jan Kaplický, Czech architect, designed the Selfridges Building (b. 1937) *2009 – Ricardo Montalbán, Mexican-American actor and singer (b. 1920) *2010 – Antonio Fontán, Spanish journalist and politician (b. 1923) *2010 – Petra Schürmann, German model and actress, Miss World 1956 (b. 1935) *2011 – Peter Post, Dutch cyclist and manager (b. 1933) *2012 – Txillardegi, Spanish linguist and politician (b. 1929) *2012 – Dan Evins, American businessman, founded Cracker Barrel Old Country Store (b. 1935) *2012 – Arfa Karim, Pakistani student andCOMPUTER programmer (b. 1995) *2012 – Lasse Kolstad, Norwegian actor and singer (b. 1922) *2012 – Rosy Varte, Turkish-French actress (b. 1923) *2013 – Conrad Bain, Canadian-American actor (b. 1923) *2013 – Prospero Gallinari, Italian terrorist (b. 1951) *2013 – Andreas Raab, GermanCOMPUTER scientist (b. 1968) *2013 – Vic Rowen, American football player and coach (b. 1919) *2013 – Jasuben Shilpi, Indian sculptor (b. 1948) *2014 – St Nicholas Abbey, Irish race horse (b. 2007) *2014 – Jon Bing, Norwegian author, scholar, and academic (b. 1944) *2014 – Juan Gelman, Argentinian poet and author (b. 1930) *2014 – Flavio Testi, Italian composer and musicologist (b. 1923) *2014 – Mae Young, American wrestler (b. 1923) *2015 – Mordechai Shmuel Ashkenazi, Israeli rabbi (b. 1943) *2015 – Bob Boyd, American basketball player and coach (b. 1930) *2015 – Lotte Hass, Austrian model and diver (b. 1928) *2015 – Darren Shahlavi, English-American actor and martial artist (b. 1972) *2015 – Zhang Wannian, Chinese general (b. 1928) Holidays and observances *Christian Feast Day: **Barba'shmin **Blessed Devasahayam Pillai (Latin Church) **Divina Pastora (Barquisimeto) **Eivind Berggrav (Lutheran) **Felix of Nola **Macrina the Elder **January 14 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Feast of Divina Pastora (Barquisimeto) *Feast of the Ass (Medieval Christianity) *National Flag Day (Georgia) *National Forest Conservation Day (Thailand) *Old New Year *Ratification Day (United States) *Sidereal winter solstice celebrations in South and Southeast Asian cultures; marking the transition of the Sun to Capricorn, and the first day of the six months Uttarayana period. (see April 14): **Magh Bihu (Assam) **Maghi (Punjab, Haryana, Himachal Pradesh) **Makar Sankranti (India) **Maghe Sankranti (Nepal) **The first day of Pongal, a Tamil New Year. (Tamil) **Uttarayan (Uttarakhand, Gujarat and Rajasthan) Category:Days of the year Category:January